minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas X Petra (Luketra)
Luketra '''is a ship that involves two people: Lukas and Petra. We know that these two characters are very good friends, but there were some moments that looked like something "more than friendship." Season 1 '''Episode 1: "Order of the Stone" * Petra comes to the EnderCon Building Competion to speak to Lukas. After the talk, Lukas tells Jesse: "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us," confirming that Petra is playing some role in Lukas's life. * Petra got a Nether Star for Lukas's group, which is really dangerous to do. * When Jesse and Petra come to the bridge, they see that The Ocelots won the Building Competition. (Determinant) Jesse seems angry that Lukas won again, but Petra tries to defend Lukas by saying: "Lukas may be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might wanna get to know him, just in case." She also mentions that Lukas is good at building and that it's good having him around. * When Jesse searches for Ivor, he can talk to Lukas. Jesse tells him about Ivor scamming Petra on a deal and Lukas says: "Wow! Everyone knows you don't mess with Petra. Not if you know what's good for you. I'll keep an eye out, okay?" claiming that he wants to help her. * When Jesse needs one more slime ball to make a Slime Block, they ask Lukas, who is skeptical at first, but when Petra smiles at him, he gives out the slime ball right away and automatically joins the group. Looks like Petra's smile can do a lot of things! * Petra really worries about Lukas, who stays hidden in Ivor's basement and wants to help him. * Lukas and Petra run together side-by-side from the Wither Storm * Lukas really regrets not helping Petra in Gabriel's bunker. * Lukas wants to stay in the Order's Temple, because of Petra. Episode 2: "Assembly Required" (Determinant) * When Jesse comes back from Boom Town/Redstonia, Lukas is really excited and happily shows Jesse that Petra came back. The point is, his excitement is really emotional if Petra comes back, not that emotional if Gabriel returns. * When Jesse talks to Ellegaard/Magnus, Petra and Lukas talk with each other. * Lukas says that he's glad that Petra came back. (Determinant) * Lukas seems jealous when Petra wants to talk to Jesse in private. Episode 3: "The Last Place You Look" (Determinant) * Lukas is jealous and/or worried when Jesse talks to Petra again in Soren's library. * Throughout the episode, Lukas watches Petra, because his feelings told him that something is not right. * When the gang is in the End, Lukas wants to lead them through the Endermen. If Jesse denies it, everyone will line up behind him. Except Petra. She will line behind Lukas, showing that she trusts him. * In Soren's "Wool Happyland" Lukas actually tells Jesse that he knows there's something wrong with Petra. If Jesse tells him about Petra's Wither Sickness, he feels so guilty and he thinks that he's responsible for it, because he froze in Gabriel's bunker. * Lukas now watches Petra with worry in his eyes. * In the loot room, Lukas helps Petra sit down, and then he stays with her. Episode 4: "A Block and a Hard Place" (Determinant) * If you didn't choose to save Petra in the first episode, she will come back, but with amnesia. Lukas will be both happy and surprised to see her. (Determinant, Lukas doesn't know that she has amnesia.) * If you saved Petra in Ep.1, she will be too weak to walk, which Lukas warns Jesse about it. * If you choose to pick up Gabriel on the horse, Lukas says that he's got Petra without any thought. * In the cave, Lukas stays with Petra for a little while. * If you let Lukas leave on bad terms, one of the last things he says to Jesse is: "Take care of Petra for me." * If Petra has Wither Sickness and if Lukas goes with the gang to the Far Lands, Lukas says that he would have a better feeling of everything if Petra was there too. * Lukas says he's thinking about Petra. * When the gang returns from the Far Lands, Axel asks if they checked up on Petra. Lukas says that he did (as the only one). * Lukas really wants Petra to be alright. * When Jesse defeated the Wither Storm, only Axel and Olivia come to him. They talk for a while. Now, where is Petra and where is Lukas? Episode 5: "Order Up!" * Petra defends Lukas against Aiden. She even calls him "a man/guy.” * When Petra and Jesse enters the Treasure Room, Petra spotted Lukas almost immediately. * Petra is happy to see Lukas. * When Ivor and Jessie are talking about the treasure Jessie found, Petra says, "Looks like you came back just in time, Lukas," and playfully elbows him and smiles. * When Lukas says he's gonna be left out from the adventure, Petra grabs his shoulder, and steps right in saying he is coming with them. Probably because she wanted to have him around. * If Jesse escapes from the guards, you will hear Petra saying that she wants to save Lukas many times. * She's super glad when they found him. * Also, if you watch in the Order Hall, when Ivor is talking, Lukas slowly looks at Petra. Episode 6: "A Portal To Mystery" * At the start of the episode, it is revealed that Petra and Luka bet on whether they'll end up in their own world or a different one. * When Lukas worries about Axel and Olivia, Petra tries to comfort him. * In the intro, we can see Lukas and Petra fighting together. They run side by side, and Lukas gives her a boost up the mountain. * After TorqueDawg is dead and Ivor is sniffing the Tipped Arrow, Petra steps closer to Jesse. And Lukas steps closer to Petra. * In the room with portraits, Petra's and Lukas's portraits are next to each other. * Petra seems upset when Cassie Rose accused Lukas for killing CaptainSparklez. * When Lukas talks to Jesse, he says: "Me, Petra, and Ivor have pretty much been sticking to ourselves." He mentioned Petra first. I know that's probably nothing, I just thought it was a funny small detail. * When the YouTubers lock Lukas in the closet, Petra is really upset over that and she worries about him. * When Jesse almost lost in his battle with Cassie, Petra and Lukas came to help him together. They had their own plan, Ivor was not included in it, because when he caught the flint and steel, he didn't know what was going on. (has babs working together) Episode 7: "Access Denied" * Lukas is the only one who actually understood Petra's feeling and if Jesse was rude to her, Lukas defends her and he really wants to help her. (this is too cute for me) * Before Petra got chipped, she was looking at Lukas for a moment. Lukas's freaked out face fits in here as well. * It doesn't matter who you unchipped, they're still gonna worry about each other. * "Go finish this and save Petra/Lukas!" they both said it. Probably one of my favourite lines. * That sad face, when Lukas/Petra is (so-called) dead. * If you fight mind controlled Lukas, when he's revealed to not be dead, Petra clenches her hands together and smiles, seeming to be extremely happy and glad. * When the gang leaves PAMA's core, Petra and Lukas walk very close next to each other. Episode 8: "A Journey's End?" * They are both sceptical about Harper. * Lukas saved Petra while Jesse saves Ivor. (Determinant) * If Jesse chooses to save Petra, Lukas and Ivor fall down. Jesse screams: "Ivor!" and Petra screams: "Lukas!" * They "died" together. (Determinant, they respawned) * If they both die together, they stay alone in the mines and in the dorms. Category:Lukas Ships Category:Petra Ships Category:Straight Couples